


【瀚冰】小罗曼史（2）

by tdhszsh



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: 锦鲤点梗加长列车，RPS向，真人无关，OOC归我





	【瀚冰】小罗曼史（2）

到了后半夜，蒋龙醉得趴在孟阿赛肩膀上哇哇大哭，高瀚宇嘲笑他，说看你那点出息。蒋龙抽抽噎噎地回嘴说，你有出息，亲了大爷一口一整天都不敢看他。  
  
“那是一口吗？那是好多口——”高瀚宇用力一拍大腿，“不是，我这点破事全剧组都知道啊怎么滴？”  
  
罗昱焜幽幽道：“说不定将来全世界都知道了呢。”  
  
高瀚宇不屑一顾：“屁！”  
  
没想到一语成谶。  
  
不过这都是后话，现如今，他们只是一群狂欢到太晚的醉鬼，一个两个东倒西歪，孟阿赛还坚强地双手握着话筒，陶醉地怒吼：“后来！我总算学会了如何去爱！”尾音拐了十八个弯，高瀚宇笑得不行，嘴巴要张不张的，跟着伴奏含混不清地哼了句：有些人一旦错过就不再。  
  
季老师一向作息健康，高瀚宇转过头，看到他皱着眉头，靠在沙发背上，脖子垫得有点高，整个人很不舒服地窝着，看上去像是已经睡着了，衣服领口蹭歪了一截，露出凹陷的锁骨窝，和一小片被吮吻出来的红痕。好在灯光昏暗，除了离他最近的高瀚宇，并没有人注意到。  
  
高瀚宇脱下外套，轻手轻脚地盖在季肖冰身上。  
  
他满腹无端的怨怼已经在刚刚那场半强迫式性爱中发泄完毕，现在只剩下一股怅然若失的酸楚。他很清楚，自己其实并没有醉到那种程度，更多的只是借酒壮胆，在无意间看到旁边放着的“清洁中”标牌时，整个计划便顺势成型。而季肖冰大概也心知肚明，只是仿佛有一种仪式感，要延续在剧组里没做完的那次，给两个人之间说不清道不明的关系画个圆满的句号。所以高瀚宇才能赌对，季肖冰那一点反抗聊胜于无，就差猫一样翻着肚皮配合任摸了，让刚才的一切都变成了情趣，回想起来，在激情澎湃之余，还有些心惊肉跳。  
  
——又做错事了，高瀚宇懊恼地心想。  
  
高瀚宇脑袋里有许多天马行空的想法，但他只是看着粗疏，实则最温柔细致不过——虽然可能不需要，但是他还是想保护季肖冰，保证他不会受到一丝一毫的伤害，无论是来自哪方面。  
  
首先，第一件事就是应该离他远一点。  
  
高瀚宇揉了揉自己的头发，又有点舍不得，干脆心虚地暗暗补充道，从明天开始。  
  
季肖冰后知后觉地睁开眼睛看他。  
  
高瀚宇咳嗽一声，移开视线，又看了一眼手机，清了清嗓子道：“行了，今天差不多了，来咱再喝一杯就散了哈，看把大爷给困得，都要睡死了。”  
  
蒋龙装模作样地摇头：“就你看见了呗，唉，有些人啊。”  
  
高瀚宇捡起几个花生壳扔过去砸他。  
  
季肖冰体力消耗太大，确实眯了一会儿，现在刚醒，反应略慢，眼珠子迟钝地转动几下，下意识把高瀚宇的外套给穿上了。大小差不多，他肩膀平阔，撑起来反倒比高瀚宇穿着更挺拔，只是袖子有点长，盖过手背，只露出一点指头尖，领子还被季老师很土的直直立着，半张脸藏在里面，眯着眼睛打哈欠。还剩几瓶啤酒，就一人倒了半杯，连季肖冰也不例外，一群人围成一圈碰杯。季肖冰一手拿着杯子，一手拽着高瀚宇的裤子，很吃力似的站起来。他和高瀚宇对视了一眼，两个人都心照不宣。  
  
手在空中举着，马晓军说等等，让我想个祝酒词，祝我们……收视长虹怎么样？  
  
高瀚宇瞪着眼睛，很欠地说：“拉倒吧又不上星，还收视长虹，土死了，换一个换一个。”  
  
罗昱焜靠在裴小瑞肩膀上，乐呵道：“你完了，我已经录下来了，证据啊各位，等你红了我就给你放出来。”  
  
高瀚宇冲她做了个鬼脸，用肩膀撞了一下季肖冰，道：“红什么红，说得好像真的似的，行了行了，别闹，来让大爷说一个，大爷说话好听。”  
  
罗昱焜又是一声“哦呦”。  
  
季肖冰倒是认真想了想，眉毛皱着，又舒展开，嘴角微微翘起，铛啷碰了一下高瀚宇的杯子，声音低哑道：“那就，祝你们心想事成。”  
  
高瀚宇不满：“靠，更土了！”不过他这点小小的抱怨立刻被淹没在一阵一阵的欢呼声中，高瀚宇没办法，只能气鼓鼓地跟着一起把那半杯啤酒喝了。结账时候又是一阵鸡飞狗跳，国人传统，高瀚宇被按下去六次，钱包被强行插回口袋里五次，被不同人熊抱两次，好不容易冲出重围，却发现季肖冰已经捷足先登，悄无声息地靠在前台看小票了。  
  
季老师长腿伸展，惬意地低声念叨：“威士忌……六扎？好贵啊。”  
  
  
回去的路上，风一吹，高瀚宇又有点晕。他闷头走了半天，才发现和季肖冰是一条路。  
  
季肖冰把手插进兜里，问冷吗？  
  
高瀚宇摇了摇头，想起来什么，提了一嘴，你回家啊？  
  
季肖冰说不是，酒店。  
  
高瀚宇跟在他后面走，想了想，又往旁边避了一下。  
  
季肖冰回头看他。  
  
高瀚宇解释：“……我们那儿说，踩人家影子不好，人家会生病的。”说完自己都觉得傻。季肖冰倒是偏过头笑了，皱着鼻子，表情管理不到位，看起来丑了吧唧。他快步走过去，动作很利索，直接挽住了高瀚宇的胳膊，抓住他冰凉的手，和自己的一起，叠吧叠吧，十指交缠着塞进了口袋里。  
  
季肖冰一本正经道：“冷。走吧。”  
  
正经得高瀚宇都不知道怎么反驳，只好顺着他的意思，被他带回了酒店。  
  
有点不太对劲儿。  
  
等他被季肖冰结结实实按在房门上的时候，就更不对劲儿了。  
  
后脑勺磕了一下，有点疼，高瀚宇嘶溜抽气，一面嘟囔“干嘛呢大爷你喝西北风也能喝醉啊”，一面口是心非地反手把房间门给反锁了。  
  
季肖冰轻轻一挑眉，食指往下，插进裤腰里，勾住了他的皮带。  
  
高瀚宇盯着他看，脸红了，嘴里呜呜：“我还真以为你是小龙女呢，不食人间烟火……”  
  
季肖冰却忽然没头没尾道：“这是台词。你也一样。”  
  
高瀚宇迷茫了一会儿，才反应过来——他刚刚说季肖冰出不了戏来着，敢情他一直惦记着。高瀚宇有点想笑，可是季肖冰的手已经摸上了他的腹肌，再往上，捏了一把胸肌，顺便把衣服一股脑推到上面堆着。 高瀚宇顺着他的意思，三两下脱掉了上衣，蜜色的胸膛线条感十足，肌肉发达，比透过镜头看到的要瘦很多，但毫不妨碍他的性感，荷尔蒙勃发，性张力十足。但同时很矛盾的是，高瀚宇的性感并非成年男人的那种感觉，而是总带着点天真烂漫，更加青涩稚嫩的、少年一般的气质，没什么压迫感，又甜，又咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡。季肖冰曾经没事儿脑补过他十八九岁的样子，但又总觉得，他应该一直就这么可爱。  
  
高瀚宇哼哼：“哥哥，咋还记仇呢？”  
  
季肖冰带着笑意回答：“天蝎座啊。”  
  
说话时，他正含着高瀚宇的喉结，声音模糊，噎在舌头底下化不开，嘴唇微动，猫舔毛一样蹭，有点痒。他亲高瀚宇的喉结和锁骨，揉他的胸肌，玩了半天自我感觉有点猥琐，又恋恋不舍地放开手，指头沿着肌肉的沟壑向下，描画出人鱼线。季肖冰带着一种儿童式的探索精神，脑袋埋在他胸口，小口地咬，含住小小的乳头用舌尖拨弄，手在下面弄了半天，蹬掉了自己的鞋子和皮裤，下半身变得一丝不挂，还带着刚做过的痕迹，腿根薄嫩的皮肤微微有些发红，隐约能看到深色的指痕，上半身倒是穿的严严实实，外套都没脱，下摆半长不短，遮一截，露一截，挺宽松，更显得他两条白生生的腿长而直，整个人竹子似的，挺拔而消瘦，还是一副展昭该有的样子，一点没变。高瀚宇只是垂着眼睛看着，甚至还抬起手，摸了摸季肖冰的发顶，把几根翘起来的呆毛压下去。他举起来的胳膊被季肖冰抓住，压在门板上，老干部努努嘴，问：“我早想说了，一直也没来得及问。你这花里胡哨的，文的什么字儿？”  
  
高瀚宇不假思索道：“噢，是‘我贼拉喜欢季肖冰’。”  
  
季肖冰一笑，一点都不男神地骂：“放屁。”  
  
那是一条由字符组成的不连续的细线，青黑色，蜿蜒在高瀚宇大臂内侧，离胳膊弯有一段距离。季肖冰研究了一下，凑过去轻轻啄吻了一口，不带任何情欲，只是单纯的用柔软的嘴唇虏获高瀚宇过去的那些时光。错过的时间随着这一串怜爱的吻，在他两瓣猫唇上融化成微涩的糖浆，沿着翘起的唇线滴落，凝结成星辰，照亮通往未来的路。  
  
高瀚宇更害羞了，红晕从他耳朵后面漾开，一直蔓延到脖子。季肖冰用嘴唇抿住他手臂上一小段纹身，没抬头，只是抬起了眼睛，由下至上这么看着他，睫毛逆着光，毛茸茸的，竟显得有点半透明，滚着一层金棕色，尖尖的末尾可爱地微微抖动，简直就像大猫一样。他之前被弄哭了，又在外面被冷风一吹，现在眼角透着一层粉红色，蛰得痒痒，季肖冰懒洋洋的，图省事儿，没上手，就着这姿势在高瀚宇肩膀上拱了拱，蹭了蹭。高瀚宇骂了句脏话，好像在说“你这人……”什么什么，后半句季肖冰没听清，呼啦就被他抱起来了，半托着，一只手抓在腰上，另一只手匆匆解皮带，季肖冰还没反应过来，他就已经顶进去小半截。季肖冰比他高一点儿，现在却只能踮着脚尖，勉强站着，大部分体重都压在高瀚宇身上，脑袋也埋在他颈窝里，难受地皱起眉毛。才做过一次，高瀚宇插得毫不费力，季肖冰喘了一声，低音炮在耳朵边儿响起来，果然杀伤力巨大，高瀚宇脑子都麻了，干脆扶着他的大腿根，把季老师整个抱起来，阴茎也整根操进了湿软的穴里。毕竟是个一米八的大男人，高瀚宇重心不稳地晃了两晃，还好背后就是坚固的门，他很快就调整好，彻底站稳了，季肖冰却是慌得不行，八爪鱼一样紧紧黏在他身上，胳膊抱着他的脖子，哑着嗓子责备地叫了一声“高瀚宇”，高瀚宇小混蛋哼笑说：“说啥呢宝贝儿，叫老公。”  
  
季肖冰毫无威慑力道去你妈的。  
  
大概季老师也会骂人这点逗笑了高瀚宇，他胸膛震动，吭哧吭哧闷笑，还趁乱故意颠了颠。季肖冰两条腿夹在他腰上，膝盖紧张地往里收，手忙脚乱，不知道该扶门比较安全，还是该扶着高瀚宇。他还没来得及决断，高瀚宇就已经动起来了，速度不算快，幅度也不大，很温柔地一进一出。如果说前一次是掠夺，这一次就更像是在奉献，在取悦季肖冰，没有更深入，只是反复顶在g点，恶狠狠地刺激敏感的腺体。接连不断的快感让人难以招架，季肖冰一贯清汤寡水，素得可以，工作以外的时间连挨得近一点都不太乐意，哪里受过这种刺激，肉穴都像是要被操化了，甚至连叫都叫不出来，高瀚宇留在里面的精液被干成半透明的水，混着他的骚水从交合处往下滴，顺着臀瓣流到大腿上，湿漉漉的，留下一道一道水痕。季肖冰舒服了，也就愈发乖软，昏昏沉沉挂在他身上，黑色的短发被汗水浸湿，乱糟糟地贴在额头和鬓角，他咬着嘴唇，偶尔吐出粉红的舌尖舔一下，又被操得忘了收回去，奶猫一样伸着一点软舌，炽热的鼻息在高瀚宇脖子上乱滚，实在受不了的时候，就口齿不清地哭着叫他的名字，姓被囫囵吞下去，就“瀚宇”、“瀚宇”这么叫，到最后似乎还意乱情迷地叫了“小白”，高瀚宇不太确定，但这个醋是结结实实吃定了，接吻的时候有点凶，季肖冰透过朦胧通红的泪眼迷茫地看着他，眼睛一眨，又啪嗒啪嗒挤出来一串眼泪。季肖冰这样子实在看起来过于可怜，高瀚宇没办法，把他操射了两次之后便不再故意欺负这只猫，老老实实退出来半截，又重重操进深处，折腾了一小会儿，这才心满意足地射在哆嗦个不停的肉穴里，太多了，精液灌进季肖冰的肚子，又从红肿的穴口往外流。高瀚宇慢慢拔出来，又亲了他一口，趁着胳膊还有劲儿，直接把季肖冰抱去洗澡。  
  
把人放下来之后，那股酸疼才涌上来，甜蜜的重担搞得高瀚宇手和腰都快废了，季肖冰更夸张，迷迷瞪瞪站都站不稳。酒店是淋浴，高瀚宇草草把自己一身热汗冲干净，一回头才看到季肖冰缩在角落，坐在地上打瞌睡，手里还不忘拿着沐浴露。  
  
最后怎么洗完澡，怎么回床上的季肖冰都不记得了，他好像很久没有累成这样，彻底断片，但是那天晚上却做了个很完整很漫长的梦，说不上好，但也不算噩梦，像是在梦里度过了另一个人生。  
  
第二天早上季肖冰醒来的时候，高瀚宇叫的早餐刚好送来。他坐在床上，从高瀚宇手上接过来一杯牛奶，先喝了一口，像企鹅一样，摇摇摆摆地下床去洗漱。  
  
等早餐吃完了，季肖冰才终于从梦游状态缓过来。他用手指耙了一下胡乱飞翘的头发，沙哑着问：“我是不是叫错名字了？”  
  
高瀚宇点点头，又摇摇头。  
  
季肖冰一笑。  
  
“哎，你说得对，我出不了戏。”  
  
这么说其实不太准确，季肖冰确实不会立刻脱离角色的状态，但那只是限于人物性格本身，如今这种情况还是第一次，他开始分不清这种感情到底是属于展昭的，还是属于他自己。他甚至和对手戏演员睡了？多么荒谬，太不专业了，季肖冰默默地想，有点愧对母校的培养和教诲了都。  
  
不过他没给高瀚宇说这些，只是低头看着杯子，口气平淡道：“接了新剧吗？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“工作忙，最近就别老联系了，我也准备进组了，本来要染头发呢，最后都算了，哎，我还是觉得黑色精神……”  
  
高瀚宇半天没说话。  
  
季肖冰看他，才发现他把手里的一碗蔬菜沙拉都快拌成蔬菜酱了。  
  
玻璃碗，量也不大，高瀚宇反应过来，傻愣愣地三两口吞了，塞得腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊，像只仓鼠一样。他费劲地咽下去，把碗和叉子都放在桌子上，忽然没了目的似的，手在空中晃了半天，不知道该摆哪里，又腾一下站起来，仍然举着手，没头苍蝇一样转了几圈儿，最后干脆不拘小节地擦在裤子上。  
  
季肖冰挑眉，问说：“干嘛呢？”  
  
高瀚宇嘟囔：“我找纸。”他停在原地，眨了眨眼睛，轻声道：  
  
“行吧，你说什么就是什么。”  



End file.
